The Fall of Teleius
by Rast8a
Summary: A new force of evil has risen following the fall of Ashera. Ike has left, along with two of the most powerful warriors in Tellius. Soren and Ranulf. Can the remmaing people of tellius hold of this evil until Ike can return with more help?
1. Introduction

It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. The other day I was looking at my old stories, and I was just like "Ugh, what is this?" haha. So, I had this idea, and started to write. Tellius is in danger. Something dark and evil has awoken. So, I would like you to review. Even if its to say how horribly sucky this story is, but if you do I would be glad if you mention why I sucked. Constructive Criticism would be the preferred review though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_Where? How? When? Why?' the questions came in rushing through his mind. He lifted a drowsy eye, and saw an endless chasm of darkness. He blinked, and his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. A throne? Why was he on a throne?_

"_Where…" he asked this time the voice came through. His throat was sore and raspy. Dust coated his shirt._

"_Home, my lord, finally home," a new voice, said breaking the silence._

"_E…E…Ethan? It's all coming back to me. Our mission, what happened?" He asked._

"_They locked us in this seal. We were trapped because of our arrogance, and their ignorance."_

"_Yes, I remember the day vividly now. The pitiful fools, but what set us free?"_

"_I don't know, but there was a huge energy surge tearing up space. That must have been it."_

"_Hmm, interesting, gather my forces, we must… ready ourselves."_

"_Yes my lord," Ethan said, and the figure bowed and retreated. The figure stood up for the first time in a long while. Yes, the heart of Tellius will fall. He would make certain of that. He had to think, layers of plans. He could not fail this time!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So yet again, another fan fiction. Remember to review and comment. Help me become better. Grammar and such. This is a teaser of sort, I'll have to type more tommorow =P


	2. The Invasion

I have this rule thing, its like, one review, even just one. Even if it's screaming suckage, and I'll write a new chapter, but I'll write this one anyways. Many of you might think I stole this from that other story (can't remember what its called). And even though it sounds the same, I got this idea on my own. I was like "hmm, lets write a fanfic after a year of not," so I published and saw it. Clicked it and it was like, almost like my idea. I had to brainstorm some changes. Anyway, Great story that is, I suggest you guys to read it, but here's the chapter!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Noon.

The Royal Knights have just come back from a small skirmish with a rather large bandit group. No casualties, which was good and only a few injuries. They were enjoying a break, and feasting on a delicious lunch.

"I got to say Oscar, I missed your cooking," Titania said as she ate. "I'm glad you decided to join."

"Yeah, going freelance wasn't working out. I mean, Boyd, Rolf, and I are good, but we don't have the leadership skills. Now we have a home, food, and friends," Oscar said smiling as he continued to season the roasting steak.

"So, what are the other two up to?"

"Oh, Boyd is becoming a warrior in the Queen's guard, and Rolf already proved himself to be more than competent to lead a squadron in the Queen's Archers. Its so nice that its peaceful now."

Suddenly the horns of the Royal Knights blew out.

"Messenger!" the watch shouted as a peguses dived down. No one could mistake the flash of pink hair.

"Marcia! How…" Titania started to say, but Marcia cut her off.

"No time for that now Commander Titania. Strange as in really strange ships has been spotted on the coast. General Geoffrey told me to call you to go as quickly as you can. Even Lord Renning has moved out with the Knight's Guard!"

"The Knight's Guard? Those are supposed to protect Queen Elincia. They're the best of the best, each one achieved Silver or Gold knight!" Titania said.

"Exactly, so get moving, I got to get moving and alert Bastian's newly trained Mage Knights!" Marcia said and quickly launched herself into the air flying away. Titania didn't waste anytime at all.

"Royal Knights, get ready and move out!" She shouted. Soon the hundred and twenty knights in her company were galloping across the countryside towards the coast.

Meanwhile at the coast…

"What are your orders General Geoffrey?" Kieran asked.

"Keep watch. We don't know what they are doing yet. They haven't shown any acts of aggression yet… but those ships… so strange." Geoffrey said gazing at the ships nearby. Sleek dark-green ships with ragged sails floated near the shore. The port city of Dargoth was already evacuated.

"Sir! One ship has docked! The crew is coming down onto shore! They're all in armor and are heavily armed. Lances, Swords, Axes, Pole arms, Bows, Crossbows, Flails, and much more!" a young man with black hair and a scar on his check said.

"Are they beroc or laguaz or some foul being from the depths?" Geoffrey asked.

"They're definitely not laguaz, and they look like beroc… but those weapons and amour are like no design in the entire continent," the scout said.

"Hmm, Kieran fetch the Knight's Guard, and ready my guard as well, we're going to meet them and see why they are here."

Within a couple of minutes around a hundred knights trotted down the hill where their camp was located, within the hour they had reached the strange men's ships and camp. They were digging into the ground. Heaving more and more dirt.

"Who is in command here?" Geoffrey called out as he and his men neared. The guards looked at each other and spoke in whispers. Soon one came over.

"You are not welcome you. Our master will not talk to you, you are not welcome," one of them said in a highly accented voice.

"This is our land, you have no rights to set up camp here!" Geoffrey said.

"Leave your land before it is too late. Tell everyone to leave! We will rage through this land. And we will destroy Tellius!"

"With this force? You don't stand a chance!" Kieran laughed.

"Do not underestimate the Death Elves," he said narrowing his eyes. He pulled out a slim sword with symbols. "If you do, you will be sorry!" He said the last word with a shout as he leaped into the air.

"Bring him down! Fire!" Astrid shouted and a few dozen arrows erupted from the ranks of the knights. Most missed, others bounced off the armor as though they were tiny pebbles instead. He leaped upon Kieran and knocked him off this horse, but one more arrow sprouted from his neck. Astrid stood behind Kieran holding her silver bow.

"I am one but many. I am weak compared to the others. Let this be a testament to our strength! We will kill anyone that stands in our way," he laughed as hissing black blood leaked out from his throat.

Geoffrey immediately saw what he said was even if not completely true, still quite right. In the camp around thirty giant rocks rose as workers carried them out. Then the rocks trembled, and more Death Elves broke free.

"Back to camp now!" Geoffrey called, and all the knights hastily started galloping back.

"My master will see that Telleius is destroyed!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So? How was it? Review to tell me. Even if it's bad. I'll really appreciate if you review. Don't worry, you'll see some of your favorite characters later on.


End file.
